Independence Day
by ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo
Summary: That 4th of July sure put Gabe in his place. What other way to show your revolution on Independence Day?


Percy came downstairs earlier than usual. He had thrown on his shirt with the flag on it; it was the 4th of July. Not even smelly Gabe could ruin it. His black hair was disheveled and his eyes happy. It was always his favorite holiday.

The little boy stopped cold when he saw his mother in the kitchen. She had her head in her hands and looked to young Percy like she was older than she usually seemed. He kept going down to greet her.

"Hi mom!" He called out. She perked up immediately and smiled in his direction. He felt anger surge up in him. "Mom, was Gabe drunk again?"

Sally shook her head. "No sweetie." She smiled, but the purple bruise on her cheekbone spoke another story, one Percy tossed out of his mind as much as he could. He lowered his gaze to the floor and reached for his mother. She held him tight and he inhaled her sweet, candy scent. She was in her crisp Sweet on America uniform. "Maybe you could come by the shop today, it's an American holiday, and I will have tips. We can get lunch."

Percy nodded and his mother pulled away. Her eyes changed from a sweet green to a sparkly blue as she looked her pride and joy in the eyes. She grinned and her laugh lines sank in further. She combed through his hair with her fingertips.

"Mom!" Percy laughed, and tore away.

"Honey why don't you start heading down to the parade?" She suggested, slowly rising from the chair.

"Okay." Percy nodded and dutifully left the apartment.

'

::_Well she seemed all right by dawn's early light_

_ Though she looked a little worried and weak._

_ She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again,_

_ But daddy left the proof on her cheek.::_

_ '_

_ ::and I was only eight years old that summer,_

_ And I always seemed to be in the way._

_ So I took myself down to the fair in town_

_ On Independence Day::_

'

Sally Jackson rubbed her temples and grabbed her purse. She loved her son to death, but she didn't want him to be around when Gabe woke up. Sure enough, she could hear a hangover string of curses coming from the direction of the bedroom. She decided that it was the best time to head to work.

It was too late. Gabe was in the room.

"

Percy had to fight through a crowd in the lobby of the building. The adults looked at him and wondered where Sally was. They all heard the cries at night, and knew it was unsafe for her to be left alone with her husband. Some of the more gossipy types began to mourn

"Poor, poor Percy!"

"Poor, poor Sally!"

"I heard he..."

"Ohmigawd did he really?"

However, none of them stopped the boy from heading outside to the street. The parade started at ten, and at nine forty five the building was cleared out save for a certain couple in their apartment. There was nobody to hear the cries of Sally at Gabe's hand.

'

::_Well, word gets around in a small, small town_

_ They said he was a dangerous man_

_ But Momma was proud, and she stood her ground_

_ She knew she was on the losin' end::_

_ '_

_ ::Some folks whispered, some folks talked_

_ But everybody looked the other way_

_ And when time ran out there was no one about_

_ On Independence Day...::_

'

Percy was unable to sing and be happy like the other boys and girls his age. They seemed to dart around him in slow motion, their joyful expressions haunting. All sorts of songs were played over the loudspeakers, the classics. He could recite a few lines of "God Bless America", "The Star Spangled Banner" and "America The Beautiful". There were a few other songs, but when he smelled IT an unfamiliar song rang in his ears.

'

"_Let freedom ring_

_ Let the white dove sing_

_ Let the whole world know that today is the day of a reckoning_

_ Let the weak be strong_

_ '_

_ Let the right be wrong_

_ Roll the stone away_

_ Let the guilty pay_

_ It's Independence Day!"_

'

It was the sweet and terrible smell of smoke. Ribbons of smoke were curling off the building and dissolving into the sunlight. A few orange flames peeked out the window of a very familiar suite. Percy fell and scratched his face when he recognized it. He picked himself off the ground and tried to run into the lobby. The fireman stopped him and held him down as he screamed.

Another few firemen rushed inside and appeared at the window with two singed people. The bodies were tossed off to land on an inflatable, and Gabe was cussing violently by that time.

The police had come as well and took down the names of "Sally Jackson" and "Gabe Ugalino." One of them knelt down to talk to Percy. "Son, we're going to take you to a home for the night, while this is all being figured out."

'

::_Well, she lit up the sky that Fourth of July_

_ By the time that the firemen come_

_ They just put out the flames and took down some names_

_ And sent me to the county home::_

_ '_

_ ::Now I ain't sayin' it's right, or it's wrong_

_ But maybe it's the only way_

_ Talk about your revolution_

_ It's Independence Day...::_

_ '_

The boy shook his head and beat against the man's chest. He wanted to see his mother. The policeman simply lifted him up and placed him in the back of the squadron car. Percy struggled with the door handle and desperately tried to escape. He looked back and caught sight of a scene.

Sally stood and brushed the ashes off her uniform. She grinned and winked at Percy, who stopped his struggling and smiled back.

Yep, Sally Jackson had a rebellious streak.

'

::_Let freedom ring_

_ Let the white dove sing_

_ Let the whole world know that today is the day of a reckoning_

_ Let the weak be strong_

_ Let the right be wrong_

_ Roll the stone away_

_ let the guilty pay_

_ It's Independence Day_

_ Roll the stone away..._

_ It's Independence Day...::_

""

** I LOVE this song! I heard it when searching on YouTube and fell in love. I immediately thought of Sally Jackson and decided to do a song fic. I've never done one with a younger Percy... Did I do okay? **

** In case anyone was confused with the fire: Sally set it to stop Gabe. **

** I highly recommend you listen to it on YouTube, Martina McBride.**

**Oh, and I have ANOTHER ff acount, the link is on my page along with the reason. A few of my stories were republished there!**


End file.
